1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
2. Background
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes, which use group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors, are capable of emitting visible and ultraviolet light of various colors such as red, green, and blue owing to development of device materials and thin film growth techniques. These light emitting devices are also capable of emitting white light with high luminous efficacy through use of a fluorescent substance or color combination and have several advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness as compared to conventional light sources such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Accordingly, application sectors of the light emitting devices are expanded up to transmission modules of optical communication means, light emitting diode backlights to replace Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamps (CCFLs) which serve as backlights of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatuses, white light emitting diode lighting apparatus to replace fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, vehicle headlamps, and traffic lights.
A light emitting device package is widely used in a lighting apparatus or a display apparatus. The light emitting device package may generally include a body, lead frames located within the body, and a light emitting device (e.g., an LED) disposed on any one of the lead frames.